poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambush at the crystal mine
This is how the ambush at the Crystal mine goes in Wrath of the Century see the train pulling into the crystal mine Ernie: He's here! train stops as the Cavalry men hop off the flatbed Cavalry man 1: Clear the track, men! Cavalry man 2: Outta the way! Cavary man start walking Brian, Vinny, and John Reid to be exacuted Miner: Going to pit! unknown to anyone, someone watches from behind one of the mine track bridges Jay Fuller: My God! Latham Cole: Out here, it's just rock. Flim: Put it on a train, it's priceless. Jay Fuller: What could you buy with all of that? Latham Cole: A country, Captain. A great country. For which our children will thank us. Boba Fett's ship lands Boba Fett: I have the baby. it in a cage Saturn: Excellent. Mars: Wait, where's the clone Rexy? Boba Fett: It didn't stand a chance. It was torn apart. Saturn: Deals and deal. Give him his reward. give him a suit case with gold as Boba leaves men uncouple the flatcar and boxcar from the train Railway man: Take her ahead! Line her up! Constitution moves into the tunnel Railway mane 2: That'll do! Get these Chinaman out of here! china workers leave Calvary man: Detail, halt! put John, Brian, and Vinny on a flatcar then blindfold him the tunnel, 2 mysterious figures walked up Calvary man: Didn't you hear me Chinamen? I said get out! Jay Fuller: Point, arms! the coach Anna: Don't do this. outside Jay Fuller: Load! soldiers do so Calvary man: his rifle at the figures I ain't gonna tell you again! Tonto: up cage Calvary man: What the heck is that? The driver: his bird Gas. That's gas! run out of the tunnel Tonto: his bird Little Strongheart: Nice work. Drumrolls Jay Fuller: Shouler arms! Latham Cole: I was at Gettysburg. Twelve-thousand casualties before lunch. Know what I learned in all that carnage? Nothing is accomplished without sacrifice. Anna: on him Latham Cole: her Outside Railway man: the switch Nice and easy! The Driver: Get out! Get out! Railway man: What the heck?! The Driver: GAS! GAS! GAS!! train starts backing up towards the silver cars Jay Fuller: Ready! cock their guns the coach Anna is strained Anna: Let me go! Latham Cole: Gonna have to teach you some respect aren't I, daughter? Outisde Jay Fuller: Aim! John Reid, Brian, and Vinny: themselves Jay Fuller: FIRE! train bumps into the cars and the rear car blocked the soldiers' line of fire the coach, everyone feels a jolt Latham Cole: What the hell just happened? Butch Cavendish: the cab and finds no one there, then finds a pile of birdseed and a bit of buffalo hair snarls there's an indian call Sideshow Bob: What's that? then flew out of the sky, and killing several man Jupiter: Get the train going! three arrows appear from the sidelines and hit some troopers as Tonto comes out fo the tunnel on a handcar Tonto: Hold on, Kemosables! Skarloey: We got you! John Reid: Tonto? Brian: Skarloey? an arrow kils another Calvary man Brian: WHAT WAS THAT?! Skarloey: Just stay calm. Tonto: No reason for concern. Jay Fuller: Over here! To the guns! Defensive position! Anna: Guys! Vinny: Anna, we're coming for you! Anna: Vinny! Brian: THIS ISN'T OVER, TIREK!!!! WHEN I COME BACK, YOU'LL GET YOURS'!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! BIG DAMN TIME!! Tirek: Like I haven't heard that before. Brian: I MEAN IT!!!! a golden headed arrow flies past Tirek and hits a tree Sideshow Bob: What the hell? it out and looks at the arrow head Gold? Jay Fuller: Rally on me! sees many of thew Buffalo Tribe on a hill top Buffalo: native, they charge Jay Fuller: Lord, save us. the Indominus Rex and Spino showed up I-Rex: ROAR!!!!! Spino: ROAR!!!!!! Saturn: They're here for the infant! We must contain them! Mars: Purugly, now! her out Purugly: fury swipes Spino: ROAR!!!!! Butch: Faster! his gun at the driver Now! Driver: the regulator Jay Fuller: Hold a firing line! man gets shoot down Hold you positions, gentleman! Buffalo tribe is getting closer Jay Fuller: Hold! closer Jay Fuller: Steady! his .45 colt closer Jay Fuller: For God! And for country! point the Gatling guns, and the tribe gets closer Jay Fuller: Fire at will!!! the Cavalry men fire buffaloes get killed Brian: Guys, what is that? Tonto: back and sees the Constitution driving behind them buffaloes get killed Tonto: Now... must to jump! John Reid: Left or right? Skarloey: Right! jump into a side tunnel Butch: a canister of kerosene gets the blindfold off and then the canister lands next to them John Reid: Kerosine? Brian: Oh my, God! Calvary man: What are you trying ta do? Blow up the whole mountain? Butch Cavendish: Trust me! a stick of dynamite These guys have hard time staying dead. thows it in and causes a fire ball Jon Reid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! run down the tunnel and then jump into a river in the cave Jay Fuller: Cover the flank! to the battle Jay Fuller: Cover the flank! get killed Jay Fuller: his .45 colt Buffalo: YAH!! Jay Fuller: him and then when the buffalo falls, he drops his sword and looks at his glove view of dead buffalos Sideshow Bob: painting Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts